mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Chatterbox
Mr. Chatterbox is the twentieth book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. About him *'Color': Pink *'Shape': Semi-circular *'Gender': Male *'Personality': Bigmouth, Indiscreet, Boastful, Non-stop, Continuous, Talkative *'Friends': Little Miss Curious, Mr Strong, Mr Happy, Mr Bump, Little Miss Sunshine and the other Mr Men and Little Misses (Even though he can be a nuisance with his constant talking) *'Occupation': Radio show host *'Family': Little Miss Chatterbox (sister), a father, a grandfather, a great grandfather (mentioned in Mr. Men and Little Miss), and an uncle (his sister mentioned this in The Mr. Men Show episode Paint) *'Likes': Talking *'Dislikes': Not having anyone to talk to *'Job': Talking a lot and never stops *'Features': Green bowler hat, blue and white sneakers *Voice Actors: Arthur Lowe (1975-1978), John Alderton (1983), David Shaw Parker (1991), Gordon Peters (1995-1997), Len Carlson (1997-1999) Story Mr. Chatterbox is a person who can't stop talking. He will talk on and on, even to himself. He talks leaving the mailman late delivering all his mail, and causing Mr. Bowler, the hatter, to come home late to cold dinner. Mr. Bowler sells Mr. Chatterbox a magic hat that will grow if Mr. Chatterbox talks too much. It grows until the bottom reaches Mr. Chatterbox's feet. Now Mr. Chatterbox talks less. International publications & translations Mr. Chatterbox appears under the titles *Monsieur Bavard (French) *Meneer Kwebbeldoos/Meneertje Kletskous (Dutch) *수다씨 (Korean) *多嘴先生 (Taiwan) *Ο Κύριος Πολυλογάς (Greek) * Unser Herr Quassel (German) * Mister Quasselkopf (Second German Release) *Herra Kjaftaskur (Icelandic) *Hr. Snakketøj (Danish) *おしゃべりくん (Japanese) *Pan Gaduła (Polish) *คุณจอมจ้อ (Thai) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *Postman *Mr. Bowler Title character in other appearances Books *Mr. Cheerful *Little Miss Chatterbox *Mr. Christmas *Little Miss Prim Cartoons *Little Miss Bossy (On TV replacing Mr. Nosey, he loses his shoes at the end) *Mr. Chatterbox Loses His Voice (TV) *A Very Happy Day For Mr. Happy (TV) (cameo) *Mr. Clumsy Head Butler (TV) (cameo) *Mr. Chatterbox and the Parrot (TV) *Little Miss Late Finally Catches Up (TV) *Mr. Noisy the Music Man (TV) (cameo) *Little Miss Shy Goes to the Fair (TV) (cameo) *A New House for Mr. Wrong (TV) (cameo) Trivia *In Mr. Men and Little Miss **Mr. Chatterbox claims that wearing a green hat is one of his hereditary traits. He says that his father wore a green hat, his grandfather wore a green hat, and his great-grandfather wore a green hat. **He broadcasts a talk show called Chatterbox Radio on 95.7 FM. **Him and Little Miss Curious seemed like good friends, since Mr. Chatterbox would answer all of her questions, until he lost his voice and Miss Curious just left him behind saying it's waste of time to be with someone who wouldn't answer her questions. *In earlier prints of Mr. Men Books, Mr. Chatterbox was incorrectly shown to have a blue hat on the back cover with the other Mr. Men characters. Counterparts See Counterparts Wiki. Gallery Mr Chatterbox.png|1976 design Mr-Chatterbox.png|1990 design mr-chatterbox-1a.PNG|1994 design Mr.Chatterbox.gif Mr Chatterbox 2A.PNG|He always has too much to say mr-chatterbox-3a.PNG|Talking, always talking Mr Chatterbox-4A.PNG|Mr. Chatterbox and the Parrot MR CHATTERBOX 5A.PNG|Talk talk chatter chatter talking mr-chatterbox 6a.PNG|He's left speechless Mr-Chatterbox-7a.jpg Mr Chatterbox 8A.PNG|He talks too much, you can't deny Mr Chatterbox-9a.jpg|Hello greetings salutations how are you yes it's good to see you MR-CHATTERBOX 10A.png Mr chatterbox 11a.png See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Mr. Men series Category:Pink characters Category:Semi-circular characters Category:Book series Category:Characters with hats Category:Characters with shoes Category:No Visible Nose Category:No Hair Category:Cottage characters Category:Characters named after Nouns